


both under influence

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui frowned and threw herself between him and the door. Flannel tried backing away from her and struggled to ignore the scent emanating from her. She stepped closer, clutching the front of his white shirt. Kamui pulled him closer to her, putting her face closer to his neck. Flannel stiffened as he felt her breath against his neck. This was not good at all for him. </p>
<p>"Please Flannel. I don't know what's going on with me, and I'm desperate for help." Kamui begged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	both under influence

**Author's Note:**

> this is sloppy im sorry

Kamui was used to sprouting her dragon form on will. But when her horns, tail, and wings spurted out of the blue, She became very concerned. While asking Azura for her opinion, she assured her that everything was fine though was unclear on what was going on. Kamui headed back to her private quarters, trying to calm down. Her entire body felt hot, and she could feel the sweat dripping down from her forehead. She squeezed her legs together to ignore the pulsing feeling between them. She whined at the feeling before asking Flora to call Flannel. As someone who transformed, surely he might know what was going on. Kamui pushed her damp, pink bangs from her face and fisted the bedsheets. She laid and stared at the ceiling, hoping for the feeling to pass. 

After a few moments, she heard a knock on the door. Struggling to get us, she shouted for her guest to come in. Flannel had looked frantic once arriving in the door. He figured the situation must of been important if Flora had come for him. Though he had to admit that he was not ready to see the scene in front of him. The person of his affections was laying in a bed of sweat and panting loudly. His nose was assaulted with the smell of pheromones. Flannel took a seat on the chair, far from her bed. He knew it was wrong to react like this and pushed to keep his instincts in check. Kamui sat up in the bed as her dragon tail flicked from side to side. She got off the bed to approach Flannel. The dragon steadied herself as she walked, trying to ignore any flashes of heat she felt.

"Oh thank Gods you're here." She told him in a breathless voice, "I need your help."

Flannel tugged on his collar, trying to ignore meeting her gaze. He could feel her fierce, lustful gaze on him. This was bad. Really bad. He knew she was going to ask what was wrong with her. He knew exactly was going on with her. Whether Kamui had planned this or not, Flannel wasn't too sure. But he didn't want to take advantage of her like this. They were friends, despite his crush on her. He didn't want to ruin anything between them. Flannel took a deep breath before getting up out of the chair and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Kamui. I don't think I can help you." He replied, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

Kamui frowned and threw herself between him and the door. Flannel tried backing away from her and struggled to ignore the scent emanating from her. She stepped closer, clutching the front of his white shirt. Kamui pulled him closer to her, putting her face closer to his neck. Flannel stiffened as he felt her breath against his neck. This was not good at all for him. 

"Please Flannel. I don't know what's going on with me, and I'm desperate for help." Kamui begged. Flannel looked down at her, struggling to push the sexual thoughts about her away. He put his hands on her shoulder, gently pushing her away from him. 

"Ugh Fine." He grumbled, "Look you're going into heat. It happens like once or twice a year. Lasts like a week or so. It's just your body getting you ready for mating. So you'll be fine, probably."

Kamui stayed silent as he gave his short explanation. Her fingers tightened around his shirt, pushing their bodies. Kamui's mind was telling her to be more rational and to think about this. But the other half of her just was telling her to go with her instinct. She had a perfectly fine man in front of her, whom she liked anyways. Kamui looked up at him, giving him a mischievous grin. Her hands moved up his chest as she pushed away the fabric to reveal his bare chest. Flannel yelped in surprise, trying to will away the blush on his face. He took her hands in his, putting them at her side.

"You really shouldn't." Flannel warned.

"But what if I want too?" She asked back, "Please."

Flannel inwardly groaned at his crumbling resolve. It was so hard to say no to her. Especially when she was giving him such a soft, lustful look.

He only nodded yes to her before they pushed their lips together. Kamui's hands went back to his shirt, ripping part of the fabric to gain access to his chest. Her hands ran up and down his chest, feeling his defined muscles. She bit down on Flannel's lower lip, pushing her tongue in his mouth once he let out a moan. Kamui pushed him against the door and moved her hand to play with his exposed nipple. Flannel moaned as a response and grabbed her hair. His fingers gently brushed against the base of the horns, causing her to let out a load moan. He grinned at her before running his finger along the same spot a few more times. Flannel stuck his thigh between her legs, as she immediately took to grinding against it.

Kamui pulled herself from his mouth and leaned against him. He ran his hands down her back before grabbing the hem of her dress. Flannel struggled to remove it and opted for tearing it off. He tossed the remnants to the side then connected his mouth to Kamui's exposed neck. He licked and bit on various spots on her neck and chest. Kamui let out low moans as her hands worked on removing his shirt. Flannel tore off her bra to take her breast in his mouth. He gave an experimental lick to her nipple before latching onto with his mouth. With his other hand, he grabbed her free breast and gently fondled it. Kamui's hand slammed against the door as she pushed her chest in his face.

"Bed now." 

Flannel didn't need telling twice. He picked her up before heading over to her decent sized bed. He threw her down and climbed on top of her. Their lips met with each other again as they worked on getting their remaining clothing off. Flannel kissed down her body, then gently nipped at her inner thighs. He worked on controlling himself once smelling her delicious scent. His fingers gripped her thighs as he parted her legs a little more. Flannel stuck his tongue out, giving her a rough lick up her slit. Kamui moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He gave her a few more licks before latching his mouth onto her clit. He gently sucked and flicked her clit a few times with his tongue. It earned him loud moans from the dragon beneath him. He moved his hands to hold her hips down. Flannel gave her a few more licks before plunging his tongue into her entrance. Kamui roughly pulled his hair and groaned. She struggled to keep herself from grinding against his face.

Flannel continued his ministrations with that wonderful tongue of his. Kamui could feel the heat begin to rise up in her body as her breathing grew heavier. The pleasurable feelings grew stronger as she felt she could no longer hold on. Flannel felt her walls tightening around his tongue, as that motivated him to work faster. His tongue continued to flick inside of her as one of his hands went to rub her clit. Kamui's orgasm coursed through her as Flannel helped her ride through it. She loudly moaned through it, repeating Flannel's name until she came down from her high. Sweat covered her body as her chest moved rapidly with heavy breaths. Despite her orgasm, Kamui still felt the persistent heat throughout her. 

Flannel pulled himself away from her. His face was glistening with her juices. She immediately pulled him down to her, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Kamui moaned at taste of herself on him. She pushed him down on his back and straddled him. Kamui grinded herself on his erection a few times before he let out a low growl. Flannel put his hands on her hips, reaching around to tug on the base of her tail. Kamui moaned in response while he did it a few more times. Her breathing turned back into short pants as he continued to play with her tail. It took all her willpower to swat his hand away before adjusting herself. She grabbed his cock, giving it a few tugs before positioning it below her. Kamui sank down on it, taking it inch by inch. She moaned at the feeling of fullness before stopping above his knot. Kamui gave herself a few moments to get used to the feeling. 

It didn't take long before she was pulling herself up and down off his cock. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she tried to contain her loud moans. Flannel met her halfway with his thrusts. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling her down on him. 

"Go faster." Kamui whined between moans.

All Flannel could do is nod at her request before lifting his hips to thrust harder and faster into her. Kamui threw her head back with a moan, as Flannel bit his lip to keep his moans down. It was bad enough Kamui was so loud, he didn't need to be added to the mix. Kamui leaned down to kiss him, roughly biting on his lower lip. Their lips stay locked as Kamui moaned into his mouth. One of his hands moved up to tangle in the hair at the base of her skull. They were both getting close as Kamui could feel herself losing control.

"Give me the rest of you." She muttered against his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked, slowing his pace a little.

"Gods yes. Please." She moaned out.

Flannel complied and roughly thrusted his knot up into her. Her fingernails dug more into his skin as she slightly threw her head back with a moan. It wasn't long after until Flannel could feel her tighten around his cock. He reached back around to tug on her tail. After giving it a few pulls, Kamui moaned out as she came. Flannel kept up his thrusts while she came, riding it with her. Kamui collapsed against him, burying her face in his shoulder. With a few more thrusts, Flannel emptied himself inside of her. 

They laid in silence with each other as they came down from their highs. Flannel gently played with her hair and kept arm around her waist. She placed gentle kisses against his neck and soaked up his presence. Kamui was feeling significantly better, but knew this was just the start of it. She slightly moved her head to look at him better. Flannel looked down at her, noticing the small frown she dawned. Normally he wouldn't bother asking what was wrong, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling he had to ask.

"Why are you frowning?" He asked.

"Did I ruin things between us?" She mumbled, "I mean, I did just kind of throw myself on you. Look, I just think I really like you."

Flannel felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as she mumbled those words. He grinned at her, peppering her face in kisses. She giggled as he did that, knowing that was enough of an answer to her question.


End file.
